Sire
The Sire are a race of massive and powerful bipeds native to the large world of Coleop. The chalcos have proven themselves to be a fairly intelligent species despite their brooding and slightly feral appearance, however, there is evidence that their civilization was uplifted by an outside force. The extremely enigmatic species has possession of technology that is technically far too advanced for the Sire, or any species in the known galactic community, to have. They rarely ever leave their local star cluster, only being known to have done so twice. Biology The Sire species has the distinct trait of genetic polymorphism which has created three different physical castes. All of them share the traits of being large bipedal insect-like creatures with chitinous exo-skeletons, four eyes, and a tapering head with a massive amount of muscular tissue composing their mass, making them look somewhat like very muscular . It is known that they communicate through either pheromones, sonic vibrations, telepathy, or possibly all three. Their genetic structure is very unique and considerably unnatural. There is a genetic structure that exist within their composition that, though severely corrupted, resembles that of the . This exists because the Sire are a genetic off-shoot of the Collectors and appear to share many of the same synthetic elements in their anatomy aswell as other, more significant ones. Strangely, they appear to be completely self-aware as opposed to their creators who became mentally destroyed from indoctrination. They have organs developed through genetic engineering that have given them the ability to manipulate mass effect fields. They also have adapted augmentations in their brains created by advanced biotechnology for the purpose of helping the Sire fight-off such mentally-impairing effects such as indoctrination. The reason for the Sire having this is unknown and raises many questions regarding the relationship between the Collectors and the . History The Sire were created many millenia ago during the Collective Civil War. Presumed to first be spawned in the early history of the Collector races itself, the Sire were created by the Collector Separatists before their inevitable defeat at the hands of the Greater Collective as a super-weapon, something able to fight against both the Collectors and the Reapers long after their demise. The first Sire were basically Collector Separatists who genetically engineered themselves to be much stronger, faster, and overall more formidable than their predecessors. One of the first cybernetic augmentations was an advanced biotechnological implant that made the effects of indoctrination far weaker. This advanced piece of technology was able to rewrite the genetic coding to make the trait grow stronger and stronger with each generation of them. These original Sire, or Sire Precursors, were sent to discover and live on an uncharted planet, eventually finding Coleop and settling it. Years later, the Separatists and Precursors eventually died off. Before they died, the Precursors created visions which were passed on through genetics for generations for their descendants to learn from. The Collectors never suspected that the Separatists left anything behind, especially an entire growin species, so the Sire were able to adapt and evolve on their own. The Sire would eventually begin to develop to a point that was nearly as advanced as the Protheans they descended from. Artificial instincts drove them to build and develop their technology, especially their weaponry, and the modern Sire were soon born. They effectively began to spread from Coleop to the various other star systems of their local star cluster, being sure to secure all of it. Culture Military The Sire created a small but powerful military force over the course of their history. Their navy consists of dozens of large starships which are so formidable, one has the slight cance of defeating a Reaper on it's own. These starships are scattered throughout Sire territory but the largest concentration of them exist around their homeworld, which is also heavily defended by orbital cannons and mine fields. They also have a formidable ground force which specializes in overwhelming attritional tactics. Warrior Sire, which make up a large majority of the species, have their armor permanently grafted to their bodies and carry a large shield and cannon. They possess terrifying speed and maneuverability for their size and are capable of employing advanced tactics such as ambushes, flanking maneuvers, and long-range artillery attacks. Category:Chilite213 Category:Species Category:Sire